Doctor's Orders: Lollipop Restriction
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: Jim has a bit of an oral fixation, and he’s been using lollipops to satisfy the craving. When Bones stops his yeoman from giving him anymore, Jim goes down to sickbay to protest…Bones/Jim slash.


Title: Doctor's Orders: Lollipop Restriction  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, and I do not make any money from these fictions.  
Rating: M  
Summary: Jim has a bit of an oral fixation, and he's been using lollipops to satisfy the craving while on the bridge. When Bones stops his yeoman from giving him anymore, Jim goes down to sickbay to protest…

*****

Jim was awarded command of the Enterprise, and he took his position very seriously.

And part of taking his position very seriously meant that he could not practice any sexual positions with his crew.

As the Enterprise was engaged in a five-year mission to explore deep space, and they didn't have shore leave near enough, Jim was understandably...frustrated.

He could stroke his cock until it was sore, and use dildos to ream his own ass, but he could never quite satisfy his need to have a hot, hard cock in his mouth.

Jim was going crazy - but at least if he did go insane, he could go to sickbay and drop to his knees and suck Bones off and claim he was self-medicating - and Bones's cock was his cure.

And then he wondered if the First Officer's duties could possibly be extended to Spock letting Jim suck his penis...and how Jim could logically convince Spock that, yes, Jim needed Spock's Vulcan semen to live...

Scotty...Sulu...Cupcake...Ensign what's-his-name from the science department...Chekov...

Jim stopped dead at the last name, turning over in bed and hiding his face in his pillow. He knew he was getting desperate when he started thinking about his baby-faced seventeen-year-old navigator's cock.

It was time to bring out the lollipops.

*****

Sulu blinked as the captain walked onto the bridge for alpha shift. He distantly noted that Chekov's grey eyes were also locked on the captain.

Or more specifically, his lips.

Which just happened to be wrapped around a lollipop and sucking like the answer to life was at the center, if only the captain to get there quick enough.

Kirk sprawled onto the captain's chair, gaze wandering around the bridge.

A frown creased his forehead, and the lollipop was pulled out of his mouth with a wet, messy "sluuuurrrp".

"Too small," he muttered to himself darkly, handing the half-eaten lollipop off to his yeoman.

The yeoman - Jake or Jack or something like that, Sulu always forgot - smiled brightly at the captain and handed him back a new, unwrapped lollipop.

Kirk smiled brightly back and started sucking again.

The rest of the shift continued like that, Kirk doing his captainly duties and sucking on his lollipop, switching it out for a new one when he declared his current sucker was "too small".

Sulu was glad when the shift was over. He and Chekov purposely avoided each other's eyes as each scurried off the bridge as soon as they could.

Sulu had a date with Mr. Right Hand - and he guessed Chekov did too.

He knew they would both be picturing those bright red lollipop-stained lips wrapped around something a quite a bit larger.

*****

Jim pouted as his last lollipop got too small, and Yeoman Johnson told him he couldn't have any more for the rest of the day.

"Please?" Jim asked, big blue eyes wide and earnest.

Jake averted his eyes, coughing a bit.

"Captain…Doctor McCoy pulled me aside when I went to the replicator to restock, and he asked why I was ordering so many lollipops…" the yeoman trailed off, but Jim got the idea.

Bones was denying him his lollipops!

The captain pouted to himself, rising from the chair and giving Uhura the conn – Sulu and Spock were both off-duty at the time, and she was the highest ranking bridge officer.

"Don't crash her," he warned, and Uhura just gave him a glare in response.

If he wasn't so desperate for another lollipop – or something else – in his mouth he probably would have hung around a bit just to annoy her, but he really needed to see Bones.

Yeoman Johnson was scared to death of their CMO, and Jim was not going to get what he needed against the doctor's orders unless he bothered Bones himself.

*****

"Bones…" Jim whined as he bounced into sickbay.

Wow – maybe he really shouldn't have had all those lollipops. Could you say sugar rush?

"Goddammit, Jim!" Bones grouched. "Are you even listening to me?"

Jim blinked at him innocently.

And if Bones didn't know his best friend, he might actually believe it.

"You weren't listening to me. You're so high on sugar I could attach a string to you and you'd be a kite," Bones growled.

Wow – that was a sexy growl. Would Bones mind if he dropped to his knees and pulled down those slacks and opened his mouth and just…

"Jim!" the doctor snapped, and Jim attempted to pull his mind out of the gutter.

"Yes, Bones?" he asked sweetly.

"How many lollipops did you have before I caught Yeoman Johnson at the replicator?" the brunette questions.

"Well, it's kind of hard to keep count," Jim told his friend innocently.

That just got him a glare.

"And why is that?" Bones asked.

"I didn't finish any of them," the blonde explained.

"And why is that?" Bones repeated testily.

"When they got too small, I got a new one," Jim stated seriously.

"When they got too small?" the doctor asked incredulously.

Jim pouted.

Nobody ever understood.

"Bones, I'm trying to be a good captain!" Jim whined. "And that means that I can't have sex with my crew! Which means that I haven't given a blow job since the last shore leave – which was three weeks ago! I'm going crazy."

The doctor looked at him as if he were already crazy.

"You're going crazy because you haven't given a blow job in three weeks?" Bones questioned, as if to make sure that he had heard Jim right.

The captain nodded.

"I've tried everything! But dildos taste weird, with or without condoms, cucumbers don't have the right texture, my fingers are needed elsewhere, and I can't just ask someone to take off his pants so I can't suck him off and satisfy my oral fixation! The lollipops don't really satisfy me either – their too small and round – but at least they keep my mouth occupied during work. I was breaking a stylus a day from sucking on it too hard," Jim explained evenly.

Bones growled, grabbed him by the arm, and hauled him into his private office.

"You have an oral fixation," the doctor told him. "I can't believe I never noticed before. Is this why you slept your way through three-quarters of the cadets at the Academy?"

"That's not fair!" Jim protested. "I didn't _sleep_ with anyone! I fucked girls to satisfy my libido, and I sucked off guys to satisfy my oral needs! And there really weren't that many…"

Bones snorted, but then a thoughtful look passed over his face.

"You just sucked off guys? You've never fucked one?" he asked curiously.

"Well, just once. But I didn't really like it – why should I take my time stretching some guy's ass when women come self-lubricating?" Jim responded. "Besides, I'm not really into asses. I'm a cock man, myself. Well, at least for anything with a Y chromosome. On girls I like breasts."

Bones gave him a dry look.

"And have you ever been fucked?" the doctor questioned.

Jim blushed – actually, genuinely, once-in-a-lifetime _blushed_.

And then he mumbled something Bones couldn't quite make out.

"What?" the doctor questioned.

"I never trusted anyone enough to let them do that, okay?" Jim exclaimed, embarrassed. "I usually got the guy off with a blow job, and he returned the favor with his hand or his mouth or I found a girl to finish the job. I didn't…I didn't trust a total stranger to do that to me."

Bones's mouth softened in a fond smile, and Jim stared pointedly at his Starfleet-issued boots.

What?

They were kick-ass boots.

And then the doctor reached up his hand and jerked on Jim's arm, overbalancing him and causing him to fall flush against that broad chest.

"Do you trust me, Jim?" Bones drawled into his ear, and Jim couldn't help the shiver or the blood pooling south at the thought of what Bones was _really_ asking…

"More than anyone in the universe," the blonde replied back honestly.

Bones pulled back a bit to look him in the eyes, dark hazel meeting sky blue, before leaning forward for a soft, chaste kiss.

"You won't need lollipops anymore," Bones promised him seriously, before swooping down for a more passionate kiss.

It was wet and possessive and dominating, and Jim just wanted to drop to his knees and worship Bones's cock, but that tongue was invading his mouth – conquering territory.

Bones pulled back with a sharp nip to Jim's bottom lip, and the blonde couldn't prevent the whine that left his mouth.

"Such a pretty mouth," Bones whispered. "I can't imagine anyone got work done on the bridge today – not with your pretty red-stained lips constantly licking and sucking on a lollipop while you sprawled in that captain's chair of yours. Were Sulu and Chekov and Spock watching you the whole time? And Yeoman Johnson – he was very eager to get you more lollipops, and oh-so disappointed when I forbid him from replicating any more."

Jim whined, fisting his hand in dark hair and pulling Bones back down for another rough kiss.

"Spock wasn't working on the bridge today," he panted once Bones pulled back again. "He was with the science department."

"And Sulu and Chekov and Johnson and Spock's replacement?" Bones growled.

Jim just smirked, dropping to his knees and unzipping Bones's slacks and pulling them down just enough for his best friend's cock to spring free.

"Commando?" Jim questioned with a devilish smirk, and Bones responded by threading his big hands into Jim's hair and pulling those lips to his cock.

Jim opened his lips with a moan, sucking the head of Bones's cock into his mouth – licking and slurping and sucking as if he couldn't get enough.

Bones watched with eyes dark in arousal as those pretty lips opened wide to take more in, and he couldn't help but growl and buck his hips forward as he hit the back of Jim's throat.

Bright blue eyes gazed up at him in rapture – and then Jim swallowed him down the back of his throat and _moaned_ desperately like he was the one getting his cock expertly blown.

Bones couldn't look away – didn't even want to blink – as Jim began moving up and down his cock, deep throating him and sucking him down like a vacuum.

And then Jim stopped, just the tip of the doctor's erection resting on his lips, and he grabbed Bones's hips in a tight grip. And then he just…waited.

Bones growled, desperate at the tease, and he bucked his hips forward demandingly.

Jim moaned encouragingly in response – and Bones got the idea, thrusting roughly in-and-out of that lax mouth as Jim relaxed his throat and played Bones's cock like a fiddle with his tongue.

The brunette couldn't hold back for long, and he buried himself deep in that throat, stilling for a split-second before spilling his seed. Jim pulled back, catching a bit of Bones's release on his lips and tongue before letting it cover his face.

Bones had never seen such a beautiful, filthy sight.

"Gorgeous," he growled, pulling Jim up roughly into a kiss at the sight of that pink tongue darting out to taste Bones's cum on his lips.

Jim pulled back with a self-satisfied smirk and a blissed out expression. Bones's hands went to his slacks, but the blonde stopped him with another faint blush.

"You don't need to," Jim whispered.

"Fair's fair, Jim," Bones growled, refusing to let Jim run away from this – from them.

Bones would return the favor, and then he would take Jim back to his rooms after shift, and then he would take Jim for life.

"I mean…I already…" Jim stumbled a bit over his words, and Bones's eyes widened in comprehension as he took in the dark stain decorating the front of his captain's trousers.

"Just from that?" he asked – and fuck, that was hot, the idea that Jim could get off from just a cock in his mouth.

From just _Bones's _cock in his mouth.

Jim collected himself, trailing mischievous hands down to Bones's stomach before the doctor caught them.

"Are you going to fuck me now?" he questioned, big blue eyes wide and innocent.

The look was somewhat ruined by Bones's cum decorating that pretty face.

And his best friend and lover's "Goddammit, Jim! I'm a doctor, not a teenager!" could probably be heard from Sulu's room, where the pilot was having an illicit affair with Mr. Right Hand and thoughts of the captain on his knees.

*****

Author's Note: As always, my story somehow finishes with room for a sequel. I don't know if I can leave Jim a virgin to bottoming…I guess we'll see. ^^


End file.
